Time To Make History
"Time To Make History" is a battle theme for Persona 4 Golden. However, this doesn't play during a battle where you achieve a Player Advantage. It is the second track of the Persona 4 The Golden Original Soundtrack, Composed and arranged by Shoji Meguro with lyrics by Benjamin FranklinLyricist Benjamin Franklin noted in ending credits,; performed by Shihoko Hirata. The final verse of the song serves as an Instant Kill song in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. An extended version is found on the Persona 4: Dancing All Night Original Soundtrack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWvlD5W3iPY There is a remixed version by Akira Yamaoka.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obaekKxutFw Another remix is here. A concert version is here. Lyrics Persona 4 Golden= It's a war out there everyday, you can't hide from it You gotta play by the rules, play it cool Gotta laugh in the face of the sad disgrace When your friends and foes look alike On the face of it They missed their history But they fight over place in it Yeah they fight, over place in it Hard-hit by the times That's just how your life goes by I know it's not your fault, you say But there ain't no other way So, step on up to the plate, meet your fate Walkin' straight on into the lion's lair Step on up, up to the plate, 'cause this ain't no game It's time to make history, yeah! |-| Persona 4 Dancing All Night= It's a war out there everyday, you can't hide from it You gotta play by the rules, play it cool Gotta laugh in the face of the sad disgrace When your friends and foes look alike On the face of it They missed their history But they fight over place in it Yeah they fight, over place in it Hard-hit by the times That's just how your life goes by I know it's not your fault, you say But there ain't no other way So, step on up to the plate, meet your fate Walkin' straight on into the lion's lair Step on up, up to the plate, 'cause this ain't no game It's time to make history, yeah! You sink, you fall, you break down And you think you can't take One more round But something almost evil Keeps getting you up Something angry Something deep Something stuck in your gut Something telling you You can not give up You can not give up So you fight the times That's just how your hours go by In combat we roll & ride Take your losses in your stride So step on up to the plate And if you fall Get up, rise like a phoenix - that's your fate Step on up - up to the plate It's your last chance now It's time to make history today! Step on up to the plate, meet your fate Walkin' straight on into the lion's lair Step on up, up to the plate, 'cause this ain't no game It's time to make history, yeah! Reference Category:Persona 4 Songs Category:Persona 4 Golden